Deep Within
by gold-n-starz
Summary: Sakura's Love life as been going up and down until she met Syaoran Li the perfect man she fell in love with, but one problem...he has a girlfriend
1. Ch1 Surprise, Surprise

Deep Within  
  
Summary: University is tough as it is for Sakura but how about if she meets the love of her life?  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership of CCS. If I did it would probably end up being soap. CLAMP owns CCS, not me. Don't sue because I have no cash.  
  
Ch.1 – Surprise, Surprise  
  
The Kinomoto family was sitting around the dinner table chatting and asking news about Sakura's school life. She was attending Mount Crescent University and it was decided every week she had to come at least once for dinner. She didn't take a bite out of Touya's current mush. She jabbed her fork into it and it was stuck.  
  
"What is this again?" she asked looking at her mutant dinner.  
  
"It's tuna noodle casserole your favorite" he said with the stuffed mush in his mouth.  
  
"Your casserole ate my fork, it's mutant!" she said as she pretended to run away from it. Her brother rolled his eyes looking, actually glaring at his sister.  
  
"At least kid I didn't burn the house down when it was my turn to make dinner," he stated matter-of-factly. She punched him but she knew, she attempted to make meat loaf with garlic bread and delicious sponge cake but it ended up being a chunk of burnt ash.  
  
"So", she said but she got embarrassed looking down at her mutant dinner. Her father was looking at his reunited children. He always liked her visits the house it felt so humble and back to normal. The next thing he knew his two adult children were chasing each other around the table.  
  
"Ring, Ring" Their father's cell phone was ringing.  
  
"That's for me" he said he got up and picked up the phone. Sakura and Touya stopped their little problem and listened to get pieces of their father's conversation:  
  
-"Ah Yes" - "No I guess" - "I'll be there - "Goodbye"  
  
Sakura looked at her father intently. "What's that about" she asked. "I have to go to the office- get some work done" he said as he stuffed his mouth with the mush.  
  
"Oh, well could you give me a ride back to school, I mean since you're going" she asked smiling and getting off her seat.  
  
"Oh sure, oh dear come on I'll be late" he said taking a glance at his watch.  
  
Sakura and her dad left the house and headed for the car. She noticed her stomach grumble and remembered she hadn't eaten a thing. She decided to ask her father to give her a chance to get to Tim Horton's.  
  
"Can't sweetie I have important business to take care of at the office" he said looking at his watch and saw that they got caught in traffic.  
  
"The worst time for traffic" said her dad looking a bit irritated. Sakura decided to get comfortable Toronto's traffic wasn't the best.  
  
She looked out her window and saw a blue convertible with a young man about her age at the front seat. He was extremely handsome with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. She stared magically at him, memorizing his every move and feature. He then turned around and looked straight at her, she faced her father and started to blush. "Had he seen me" She turned around to get one last glimpse and she saw a girl. She was gorgeous with long luminous red hair and hazel brown eyes in the passenger seat. She had a gorgeous figure as well from what she could tell. "A cousin" she hoped as she stared. Then the girl leaned closer and implanted a peck on his cheek and then grabbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder as he smiled. Sakura digged her nails into her seat as she watched the couple's every move. Abruptly the car started and the blue convertible sped off.  
  
Her father dropped her off at Tim Horton's and they both agreed she'd walk the rest of the way back to school on her own. Once she said her goodbyes she saw her father sped off. Obviously the traffic caused problems for her father; but for her all she could think about was the traffic scene. All she remembered was the handsome young man it was like a tape rolling in her mind.  
  
She walked back to the university and took the elevator to her room. She opened the door and she heard Tomoyo talking.  
  
"Whom are you talking with Tomoyo?" she said as she stumbled to the kitchen.  
  
"Our new roommate Abby" she said from the living just around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Hi Abby," screamed Sakura as she put her timbits and coffee down.  
  
Sakura then went to the living room and before her was the gorgeous red- haired girl staring right back at her with her unmistakable smile.  
  
GoldnStarz: Hey you liked the first chapter? I think it's pretty good for my first fic. R&R please and stay tuned for more of "Deep Within". (Hehe)  
  
PS: No Flames thank you very much I mean The people I please are the people I please, If you have problems with the story keep it to yourself I mean I try to make a good story. 


	2. Ch2 One Thing Leads To Another

Ch.2 One Thing Leads to Another  
  
"Sakura, you all right" said Tomoyo looking at her best friend with a concerned face.  
  
Sakura was in shock the girl, the girl from the car. "I'm fine," she said reassuring her friend. It then hit her if she was here that meant—  
  
"It must be hard leaving family, friends, special people," she said emphasizing on 'special people'.  
  
"Yeah it is but luckily my boyfriends here so it isn't that bad, his names Li Syaoran but I call him my little Syao," she said dreamily as she entered her fantasy. "Oh so, he's in Mount Crescent" asked Sakura as she grabbed her coffee and took a bite out of her timbit.  
  
"Uh huh, it's great I won't feel so insecure, hey can I have a donut," she asked grabbing a handful of timbits.  
  
Sakura looked at her wide-eyed. Abby was so happy and she was still healing the wounds of her heart from her current break-up.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hanson, Hanson we need to talk" she said.  
  
"Hey Cherry Blossom what's up" he said as he gave her an innocent look.  
  
"Don't call me that it is Sakura," she said as she looked like she was about to blow.  
  
"You ok I mean you look pretty steamed I mean did I do something?" he asked as he gestured her to sit.  
  
"Just shut-up and stop acting like you are so innocent I know what you did Hanson how could you I thought you were the one that one special-"she couldn't finish she started to sob as she felt a sea of tears to fall from her tearful eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't understand" he said patting her back at every word.  
  
"You're a liar and you betrayed me and we both know why so don't give me this Hanson it's over" she said as she wiped the tears off her face and ran away all she could hear was the faint 'Cherry Blossom" escape from Hanson's lips.  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
"We got to help you unpack Abby, you have a lot of boxes" said Tomoyo getting up from her seat. She opened one of the boxes and she pulled out pillows and blankets.  
  
"Wow, you sure have a lot of stuff," she said adding to her first comment.  
  
"It reminds me of Saskatoon where I'm from" she said as she opened one of her boxes. Sakura decided to join in and targeted one of the boxes to the far right.  
  
As she opened one of the boxes she saw a couple of private possessions. He saw a picture frame with an orange frame and the picture—the picture was Li Syaoran with her, Abby. Abby looked so happy, so carefree that life itself was stopped and her and Li were the only ones moving. She looked so beautiful and she seemed like her life was complete and magical. Li-well that's another story. He had bright green eyes but they looked so dark and empty and hollow. He seemed intense and lonely. "He's unhappy," she muttered under her breath, she hoped she could be the one to make him happy, make him feel special and wanted. To make him feel wonderful like a star to show him—  
  
"Thanks, I'm so glad you found this It's me and Syao" she said as she pointed at the face of him. "I'm so glad he's here I just love him so much" she said.  
  
From what Sakura could tell it seemed Abby was pretty serious about her relationship making Sakura jealous as ever. She felt the same rage and anger as she felt earlier in the car. She controlled herself and she gave a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, is that him?" said Tomoyo looking at the picture. "Yeah I've seen him he shares a dorm with Errol" she said. Sakura also knew Tomoyo and Eriol were pretty steady as well. She felt so unwanted and not part of the group.  
  
"Hey, their dorm isn't to far from here why don't we take a little peek" she said giggling. Abby followed and Sakura followed as well since Tomoyo begged her to. Tomoyo knocked on the door and Eriol opened the door and she leaped into his embrace. Sakura smiled as she saw her best friend seem so happy. Abby had done the same thing as well and she seemed relieved almost to see her 'Syao'. Sakura sat in the middle of the room and watched all the emotion and affection fill the air. She would normally be here with Hanson but now she wasn't she felt so lonely and seeing Abby and Li together was too much. She knew she was at the brink of tears and she ran out before anyone heard her painful sobs.  
  
"Sakura" said Tomoyo watching her friend suffer from the agony she beheld.  
  
"Eriol, I'm going to see what's happened with Sakura, okay," she said as she got up and left.  
  
The door was locked and Tomoyo took out the spare key and opened the door. "Sakura, Sakura?" she said as she looked through each room. Finally she found her in the bed of her room.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" she said as she put and arm around her friend to comfort her.  
  
"Nothing" she said hiding her terrible pain from the one who knew her best"  
  
"Sakura you know me better than anyone it's time you learned nothing is something in your case" said Tomoyo acting like she was talking to her daughter.  
  
"It's just....you....Abby.....happy....with them" she sobbed as she choked with every word.  
  
"Is this about Hanson, look, Hanson's a jerk for playing you like a fool but it's even worse when you spend your valuable tears and dirt like him, I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea Sakura, and you are so pretty and sweet and you have all the chances one can get so just start moving I mean I never seen you like this, the world's moving Sakura so you better start moving too" said Tomoyo giving her best friend the most valuable advice one can get.  
  
Tomoyo was right, she had to start moving but she couldn't help feeling helpless and heartbroken even if it was just dirt like Hanson.  
  
Outside:  
  
Li was standing outside watching the girl cry her eyes out. She seemed like a magnet and she looked so familiar so beautiful....  
  
"Hey, Syao" said Abby as she embraced Li. He patted her back as he continued to stare at the girl. "What's the matter" she asked.  
  
"Who's the girl—the one crying" he asked paying every close detail at her.  
  
"Oh Sakura, she's my roomie with Tomoyo" she said. He memorized the girl's delicate named and gave her one last look wondering why such a gorgeous girl would cry. "Come on Syao" said Abby as she pulled him with her. He walked away saying "Cherry Blossom" in his mind.  
  
GoldnStarz: Seem's good eh? Look's like Li has some magnetism for Sakura ohhhhh. Anyway read and review to see what happens next dunnndunnn (evil laugh) (Hehe) 


	3. Ch3 Plenty Of Fish In The Sea

Ch.3 Plenty Of Fish In The Sea  
  
Sakura got up early since she had classes before most of the students in Mount Crescent; she got up and got dressed. Everyday the problem of "What to wear? What to wear?!" is a constant procedure. She finally decided on a pink halter-top and a black silk skirt with black heels. Her hair was what she thought was her worst attribute in the world. Whatever she did it turned out to a "Not that Bad" type thing. So today she decided she'd leave it down and put clips on the sides. She looked at her appearance and the "Not that Bad" came into mind. She always wished gorgeous or amazing would come up, but that was obviously too much to ask for. She grabbed her books and noticed there was no time for breakfast or at least a homemade one and she ran to the door and before she knew she had bumped in to someone.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said gathering her books. She then looked face to face with Li Syaoran and she didn't know how long she stared at his handsome magical face but she kept on staring trying to soak up every physical feature of this man.  
  
"Um, you need help getting up" he said awakening her from her fantasy.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine" she said embarrassed and she rose from the cement floor.  
  
She was about to walk off when----  
  
"Hey do you know where room 113 is, it's the psychology class?" he asked looking at her. She turned around and smiled. "Yeah I do, as a matter of fact it's my next class, you can walk with me and I'll show you." She said taking advantage of the question.  
  
They walked in silence all the way. She had hoped she'd get to know him because all she could was think about him and him alone. She looked at her watch and saw it was 8:15 not 9:15.  
  
"You know I thought I was an hour late today, but were really early" she said smiling at him. "We could always get breakfast," she added.  
  
"Well, alright I am a little hungry" he said looking at his watch. "8:15, we got an hour, ok let's go" he said. They went back to class and dropped of their books and walked outside. It was a beautiful day and it couldn't have been better for Sakura. Getting to know Li was the best thing that happened to her for the past month. She looked at him with her best smile and he smiled back.  
  
Li's POV:  
  
"Why's she keep staring at me, is there something on my face" he subconsciously touched his face. "She is so beautiful," he said to himself staring at her. "Snap out of it Li, man you got the girl of your life in your arms and you start looking at other girls" he thought to himself angrily. He noticed he didn't recognize the place they were headed.  
  
"Hey where are we going Sakura?" he said watching her go in the middle of a row of café's.  
  
"Oh, this little café I know it's quite quaint" she said trying to act like a very educated psychologist.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
"This is the best," she thought staring at him when he wasn't looking, but she wondered how he knew her name. "Abby must of told him," she said to herself. Abby, Abby! She'd probably freak if she saw her "Syao" with her. She thought about it but then it didn't seem that bad, after all she was happy and the past few days she was everything but happy. But a break-up was harsh. She didn't want to hurt Abby so she thought it be better to just stick with plain breakfast.  
  
They entered the entered the café and took a seat in a little round table. A waiter came and asked for their orders:  
  
"I'll have a pancake with honey syrup and strawberries on top and coffee," she said looking in the menu."  
  
"Ok, your beautiful mademoiselle is covered, so what you like," said the waiter with a very distinctive accent.  
  
"First, she's not my mademoiselle and second I'd like waffles with butter- flavored syrup with some coffee" he said giving the waiter a glare.  
  
Sakura felt a tug at her heart. He felt so offended by the waiter's comment while she felt so wonderful knowing people thought she was his. She looked down feeling her cheeks grow hot.  
  
When the food had arrived Sakura ate her meal so slowly while Li had already ate all his waffles.  
  
"Hey does your meal taste good, I mean you haven't eaten nothing?" he said giving a concerned look.  
  
"I wasn't as hungry as I thought," she said looking miserable. Her radiant smile and beautiful face was unnoticeable with her sad emotions.  
  
Li was getting a bit uncomfortable and in general he didn't have a way with girls. She looked clearly depressed and he didn't want anything to do with it. He checked his watched. "9:00" he said out loud.  
  
"Oh, it is? I guess we should go" Sakura said leaving the bill for both their meals.  
  
Li noticed this and he replaced it with his money stuffing his in his pocket. "I'll give her money back when she seems more happy" he said to himself.  
  
Sakura rushed into the University and she lost track of Li she turned around and dropped someone's books.  
  
"Oh my god, I keep bumping into people all morning" she admitted giving the young man a feeble look.  
  
"No problem, you seem pretty nice, what's you're name" he asked bending down to pick up his books.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto" she said joining him to pick up the books.  
  
"My name's Mark Charles" he said offering his hand for a shake.  
  
She shook it and saw he wasn't that bad looking. He had blond hair and sea- blue eyes and a fabulous smile.  
  
"Hey, I guess this is rushing but are you busy tonight?" he asked looking a little embarrassed with his proposal.  
  
"Actually, No I'm not" she said smiling. She knew exactly what was coming up.  
  
"Hey you up for a gourmet dinner" he asked flashing a fabulous smile once more.  
  
"Sure, what time?" she asked as she started to walk to her class.  
  
"How about 6:00 tonight" he said  
  
"Ok I'll be there," she said as she ran off to class. She was 5 minutes late and she missed half of the "Children Psychology" Notes. She saw Li sitting across from the room and she ran off and sat beside him.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked out of mere curiosity. He saw she was radiant and happy once more. He felt a little comfortable.  
  
"Oh, well I bumped into a guy named Mark Charles and he asked me out" she said happily.  
  
Suddenly, Li felt uncomfortable once more.  
  
GoldnStarz: Hey it's getting pretty good. Please R&R and I guess I wont update in a while. I got tons of exams (sigh) ne way, continue to R&R cause I always have time to hear from you. 


	4. Ch4 Just You and Me

Ch.4 Just You & Me  
  
Sakura ran inside the house after her class. All she could think about was the date... her date. She opened the door to her dorm and ran inside Tomoyo's room. She knew that a second thought of Li hadn't occurred but she couldn't help it. She opened Tomoyo's closet and took out 10 different dresses.  
  
"Speed!" yelled Abby as she beat Tomoyo at the 1st game ever. Tomoyo wasn't paying much attention to the game. "Sakura what's wrong" she thought. "Hey Tomoyo do you wanna play again, I have a feeling it's my lucky day." She squealed fixing the rows of cards.  
  
"Will you mind if I checked on Sakura?" she asked though it didn't seem like a question, she got up and headed towards the room.  
  
"You know, Sakura's always crying or screaming or dashing to her room, so I'm use to it why not you?" said Abby a waiting an answer but Tomoyo had already gone.  
  
"Hey, girl, what's up" she said dropping her self on the neatly made bed.  
  
"Oh, hey Tomoyo, well simple really you got so many dresses and I thought it's about time I wore them." She said putting on a blue silk dress with linen patting silk on the hem.  
  
"No, no it's not your color besides why would you need a dress your not going on a—"she said  
  
Sakura gave a feeble smile and nodded her head. "OH my god, no way" said Tomoyo getting off the bed and hugging Sakura. "You listened to me, you took my advice for the very first time!" she screamed jumping up and down.  
  
"Look, I didn't ask anyone one someone asked me but still it's kinda cool." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Who cares, you ask, they ask, the point is you are actually going on a date!" she said screaming.  
  
"One problem- what to wear?" she said giving her friend a pleading look.  
  
"Hey that's my department, I'll do your nails, makeup, hair, everything you just plan to be extremely surprised.  
  
That was one promise Tomoyo always kept.  
  
After the procedure was finally complete no one could believe the product Tomoyo had just revealed.  
  
Sakura was wearing a light pink dress with light lace around the sleeves that dropped down to her shoulders; she had red and white flowers around the hem of the dress and the collarbone. She was wearing matching pink heels and had hair up in a stylish bun.  
  
"Wow, I look so beautiful". Sakura said looking in the mirror. Tomoyo gave a smile. 'Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it without Cover girl" she joked. The both started to laugh.  
  
Abby came through the door and stood there looking speechless in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Abby" said Sakura looking at her helplessly. Sakura felt so superior to someone that seemed like a gorgeous goddess.  
  
"Oh sorry about ditching you at our game, I'll come play now" Tomoyo said smiling at her and picking up her utensils.  
  
"I better head off too I have to be at the restaurant by 6:00." She said.  
  
"Well you better hurry Sakura cause it's 5:45" Tomoyo said pointing at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god I need a ride" said Sakura running off.  
  
She decided to hitch a ride with Li if he would.  
  
Li sat quietly on his sofa and looking outside. He saw a girl running in the area with beautiful hair and clothes. She looked like a goddess. "Who is that girl?" he asked out loud staring at her. He finally saw the bright green eyes of Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK"  
  
"Coming" he said approaching the door. He saw the beautiful Sakura before him. "Hi Li, do you mind giving me a ride to a restaurant because I'm kinda late" she admitted embarrassedly.  
  
"Uh ya sure" he said snapping out of his fantasies of Sakura.  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it," she said smiling. He loved her smile, she looked so happy and he just melted when he saw her thin lips.  
  
They approached the car and Sakura felt like Abby walking with her love of her life, but she had someone else someone who was there when she needed a person to figure out the real Sakura. "Li was just a little 2 day crush," she said to herself entering the passenger seat. She looked outside trying to block the sensations and dreams that suddenly started to stir.  
  
Li looked at Sakura with his green eyes. He seemed so transfixed with her appearance. How could he agree to such a stupid thing? He couldn't possibly sit in the same car with Sakura without staring at her the whole time. He grew angry and rushed to the restaurant as quickly as he could.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant Sakura jumped off the car and thanked him. He saw her leave the car and run off in the restaurant. "I'll just wait and see how this loser looks like" he said to himself. Sakura sat on the table and started to wait. Hours and Hours passed and Li hadn't left yet and Sakura hadn't left either. When she had finally fell asleep on the table he finally left the car and entered the restaurant. The waiter was picking up the extra dishes and stared disgustedly at Li. "You come for your date now" he asked. Li didn't bother to correct him. He went to the car and heard the faint lighting in the distance. He put her gently on the seat and started to drive.  
  
"Where am I, where's Mark" she asked looking around the car. "The jerk stood you up," he said simply staring at the front of the road. "I knew it, why would any one want to love me, I am so stupid" she said in between loud sobs. She started to cry and Li kept saying "It's alright" but he gave up and parked the car on the road. "Look Sakura, that guy is a jerk and you shouldn't cry I don't know you very well but I do know your very special and nice and beautiful that guy is stupid and I know there's a special guy out there just waiting for you," he said choking on his very thoughtful words.  
  
She still continued to cry saying "No, he would have came". He lifted her chin and stared right into her eyes.  
  
"No, your wrong, your amazing Sakura" and he grew closer to her and kissed her so passionately pouring all his emotion and affection to her.  
  
Sakura seemed like she was in a dream and she finally realized that Li Syaoran was more than a little crush.  
  
GoldnStarz: I hope you liked it please R&R. I continued anyway cause- studying bites! 


	5. Ch5 A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Oh for goodness sake, do I look like someone who has that talent?  
  
Author's Note: After a long wait the last and final chapter of Deep Within is here. I hope this story makes sense and I warn you it is long so make time for it. Enjoy. Oh yeah, I will revise the story and do some spell checks and formatting. So wait for that too.  
  
Ch.5- A Happy Ending  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning and looked around her surroundings. Her hair was tousled and she was stilling wearing the dress she had on last night. Images from the previous night started flashing through her mind. She subconsciously touched her lip and gave a sigh. She knew it she had these feelings for Syaoran, and it made her angry. She couldn't, it was not allowed especially since he was in a relationship.  
  
She got out form bed and went to the kitchen. She saw boxes all around the front entrance and she opened one of them. Inside she saw Li's picture. She picked it up and gave a smile.' I'm going crazy' she thought, throwing the picture back in the box.  
  
"You like the picture" said a cold voice.  
  
She turned around and saw the small figure of Abby, her arms crossed and her face angry.  
  
"N-No, what makes you say that" she stuttered.  
  
"Oh I don't know, but wouldn't the real deal be better" she said walking closer to her.  
  
"Abby, what are you talking about" she said.  
  
"I am no fool Kinomoto, and I know everything going on between you and Li" she said now a centimeter away from her.  
  
"There's nothing going on b-between u-us" she stuttered.  
  
"You are a terrible liar Kinomoto, I'm not blind, I saw you and him leaving together out of the car, holding hands, he then dropped you off here and I asked him what was going on and he denied it but I am not stupid" she spat angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby, I'm sorry" she said feeling tears burn her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you, I always knew you were kind of odd, the way you screamed, blushed around my boyfriend" she said.  
  
"Stop it" she said covering her ears. She couldn't help but feel so bad, hearing all these things and knowing she was right.  
  
"Tell me Kinomoto, why" she asked quietly, hearing faint sobs.  
  
"I, I" she said, she couldn't give her an answer about how she feels.  
  
"Did you do it to make me miserable, I told you he was the only thing I got" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, making her way to Abby to comfort her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, for all I know those filthy hands were on Syaoran" she said getting up wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"That's not true, that didn't happen." She said.  
  
"Just tell Tomoyo I said bye" she said heaving one of the boxes.  
  
"Where are you going" she asked  
  
"A place away from cheaters" she said giving a glare and slamming the door.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. She knew she deserved every ounce of that attitude and rudeness. She never thought she could hurt someone like that. Her lips trembled as she grabbed her coat and left the room.  
  
.........................  
  
Syaoran sat in his room and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe what he had done that night. He remembered every detail about her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her small figure. He gave a sigh and got out of bed. He didn't want to go to classes that day, he felt like sleeping all day, not worrying about anything.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. In front of him he saw the girl he had fantasies about, the girl who was always on his mind.  
  
"Sakura" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Can I come in" she said opening the door.  
  
"Uh yeah" he said getting out of the way and closing the door behind him.  
  
"We need to talk" she said staring at the floor.  
  
"About what" he asked  
  
"About everything, Abby, me and you" she cried  
  
"Sakura, I want to forget what happened that night it was all a mistake" he said  
  
Upon hearing those words, Sakura felt heartbroken....it didn't mean absolutely nothing to him, at all, she rubbed her eyes from the newly formed tears.  
  
"It meant something to me, look I'm sorry for barging in you like this, I mean you got a lot of things to sort out with Abby, tell her I said sorry" she said sniffing and walked out of the room.  
  
Syaoran felt rather hurt that she left like that, by why should he? He had Abby to worry about right now.  
  
Right?  
  
.......................................  
  
Sakura went to her room and started to cry, she didn't know why, and she didn't want to. She grabbed her books and walked out of the room, feeling heartbroken and lost all at the same time.  
  
She went into her class and saw Abby talking to the teacher. She gave a dry smile but Abby returned a glare and walked out of class. She wished she hadn't done anything at all that night. She sat in her desk across Syaoran but she didn't look at him.  
  
Through the whole day she kept crying unexpectedly and locking herself in her room. She kept walking into the room Abby use to sleep in and just stared at it.  
  
Tomoyo came home from Eriol's and she saw her friend's state. She knew something was up especially the way Abby had just left with all her stuff and not seeing Sakura at all through the day.  
  
"Sakura, you all right" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Abby told me to say goodbye for her" she said staring out through the window with and expressionless face.  
  
"What's up" she asked putting a hand to her shoulder.  
  
"I ruined her life, she is heartbroken" she sobbed crying in Tomoyo's shirt,  
  
"Who"  
  
"Abby, I kissed Syaoran and I ruined her life she left" she sobbed  
  
"Look, you can't ruin someone's life by cheating, Sakura it was an honest mistake, you apologized right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she was still angry" she said sniffing.  
  
"How's Syaoran taking it" she asked  
  
"He's denying everything, I don't know what to do, I love him Tomoyo" she said crying.  
  
"Then tell him"  
  
"He said it was a mistake, he doesn't love me, he probably hates me for running his relationship" she said.  
  
"Don't be so sure, come on, we're having dinner out tonight in a fancy restaurant Eriol got reservations for" she said helping her up.  
  
"Ok"  
  
.....................................................  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura" Tomoyo said examining the pink lacy dress that she was wearing. Tomoyo was wearing a violet dress covered in sparkles.  
  
"I think it's a little too much" she said looking in the mirror.  
  
"It looks perfect"  
  
They made there way down stairs and saw Eriol hoot and whistle as they came down the steps. She giggled. She felt better than she did all day and nothing could ruin her happiness.......................................  
  
except Syaoran.  
  
She saw him wearing an elegant suit and was sitting on a chair, his shoulders slumped and his face hard.  
  
"I thought I'd bring him along" Eriol said to them.  
  
Syaoran took a look at Sakura and saw how beautiful she looked in the dress. He saw that her face was all pale and her figure small, he had an thought to just hold her like the day he did in the car but he stopped himself.  
  
"Are we ready to go" said Eriol grabbing his keys and taking Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Sure, come on Sakura"  
  
They made there way to the car and they were split up, Eriol and Tomoyo went to their car, and Sakura was left with Syaoran.  
  
"We can take my car" he said in a quiet voice as he went inside.  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
They went inside and neither of them talked through the ride. Sakura felt uncomfortable around him, and knowing the feelings she had, she constantly blushed.  
  
When they arrived she got out of the car and bolted away from him and walked beside Tomoyo, she couldn't even look at him, her face was red as a beet and she was constantly biting her nails.  
  
They sat in the table and Eriol and Tomoyo talked cheerfully while Syaoran ate his food in peace. Sakura felt tears rushing down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying but the thought of Syaoran hating her forever was too much she could bare. She quietly excused herself and left the table.  
  
She went to the balcony and stared at the night sky, she felt the tears dry on her cheeks and newly ones form. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Syaoran there. She started to blush and she covered her hands in her face.  
  
"He Sakura" he said quietly  
  
"Hey"  
  
There was a long silence until Syaoran touched her shoulder and said in a quiet voice:  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
She turned around hearing those soft words and her heart melted. She didn't know why he was apologizing.  
  
"Why are you apologizing, it's my fault for coming between you and Abby" she cried.  
  
"Me and Abby didn't really have a good relationship, we constantly fought and bickered, the only reason she was dating me was because of my fortune." He said sadly.  
  
"Really" she said having a trickle of hope in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know I was rich, and I was glad, You're special Sakura" he finally finished.  
  
"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble, I feel like a dirt bag I wish...." Before she could finish lips locked into hers and she knew that Li was kissing her. She returned the kiss and poured all her emotion into that single passionate kiss. It seemed the whole world just stopped and they were the only ones there, there souls finally connected and they would be together forever.  
  
"I love you Syaoran" she confessed hugging him.  
  
"I love you too" he said.  
  
With those words being said they shared another passionate kiss, holding onto each other as they would never be apart, there love for each other was so pure, and would grow forever.  
  
I don't even know who you are  
  
Though I feel like I known you forever  
  
Deep Within me  
  
I always want to be with you  
  
Though we had just met  
  
Feeling like there's no life without you  
  
Deep Within Me  
  
And this feeling was so secretive  
  
No one didn't know  
  
What was  
  
Deep Within Me  
  
Even though I knew you loved me  
  
Deep Within you.  
  
The End 


End file.
